Tough Times
by bFishstix
Summary: The McGuire's household is falling apart...


**Tough Times**

**Chapter 1**

Matt McGuire, who was 14-years-old, was standing at the top on the stairs, overhearing his parents argue. Tears were filling in his eyes. It's not the first, nor the second time that they fought like this. He always thought that they will always love each other because they had always shown their relationship to be so strong, although not anymore. The fights had been going on for a while and it was just a matter of time until Sam and Jo call it quits, and Matt didn't want that.

He walked down the stairs and out the front door, without saying a word. Digging in his pocket, he found a lighter and pulled it out along with a cigarette, then lit it and started puffing. He took up the bad habit just because everything was such a mess now. It made him feel good and less nervous.

Staring across the street, he saw someone getting out of the car. His face dropped into a frown while he watched. A lady opened the trunk and a man came out of the house to approach her. They both got tons of shopping bags in the hands, then made their way back into the house.

He sighed heavily. Those people were probably a couple and were living a happy life right now. Though you can be the happiest family ever, like the McGuire's, then as time passes it could crumble right before your eyes, in an instant.

The mess sort of brought Lizzie and him closer. They still argue like brother and sisters, just not as much. They tried to be there for one another through it all, and hoped the fights between the parents would calm and be civil.

Just as he finished the cigarette, Lizzie pulled in the driveway. She had gotten out and started up the sidewalk that lead to the door, but stopped in front of Matt. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"They're fighting again."

Lizzie just sighed, "How long has it been going on?"

"I dunno. I was taking a nap and all the sudden I was awoke by them yelling." Matt looked down at his shoes.

"Matt, it's gonna be alright." Lizzie tried to comfort.

He shook his head, "How can you be so calm about this, Lizzie? Mom and dad are probably gonna get divorced sometime soon!" he snapped.

"Don't say that." She tried to blink the tears away. "I'm scared too. I just hide the feeling that I'm actually feeling, and think of the positive instead of the negative." She looked at him and saw he was starting to sniffle, then quickly drew him into a hug.

He backed up and started to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

"Matt!" She yelled, but he didn't listen. Sighing, she walked in the door, hearing the feuding continue.

She walked to where they were, which was the kitchen. "Mom, dad, please stop this nonsense!"

That comment caused both to turn to look at their 17-year-old daughter.

"It's making Matt and I worried." She confessed. "You guys used to be so happy. What happened?" She had to blink rapidly once again to keep tears from forming.

Sam and Jo took one last glance at each other, then walked out of the room in separate directions.

Lizzie's face fell, and tears had came streaming down her cheeks. She ran upstairs, and jumped face down onto her bed and into a pillow. For weeks she tried to be strong, but finally she just let it out. Her family was falling apart for the first time and it hurt so much. She just had to accept it, though she couldn't.

A buzz came from her pocket, but she just ignored it, and cried until she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Matt sat on a swing at the school playground, kicking up the mulch under his feet while he slowly swung back and forth with his head hung low. "Everything sucks now," he said in a whisper to himself, then looked toward the sun as it was beginning to set.<p>

He sat there in silence for a moment until he heard someone cough. He glanced over to the right and seen nobody. A few seconds later someone appeared around the corner. "Matt, what's wrong, buddy?" a voice asked while coming closer.

"Nothing, Reggie." Matt simply replied.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" Reggie asked, concerned and then sat down on another swing next to him.

Matt just sighed and turned his head away.

"Is it Melina? Did she get someone in trouble instead of you?" Reggie asked. "I only ask because the last time you were quiet like this when that happened."

"No. It's not Melina. We're great." Matt finally spoke without looking over to him.

"What is it then? I'll understand."

"Yeah, you'll understand alright." Matt said sarcastically.

Reggie made a confused face. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Matt turned his head toward him and snapped, "It means you don't know how it feels to have your parents argue every damn day and night!"

"I'm sorry Matt. I hope everything gets better." Reggie said sadly.

"It's not going to. That's a fact!"

"Matt, man, don't be so negative."

"Argh, why does everyone say that?" Matt was frustrated. "How can you be so positive during a tough time like this? You can't!"

Reggie was about to say something, but saw Matt get up. "Where you going?"

"To my so-called home!" he yelled as he took off running. Reggie just sighed while he got up and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Lizzie had just woken up at eight PM. She yawned and stretched, then opened the door to go downstairs to get something to eat because she was starved. They never had dinner yet, so it was probably just everybody-choose-whatever night.<p>

She met Sam along the way. "Hi, dad." A sad tone was in her voice.

"Hey, Lizzie. I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay."

They both walked into the kitchen.

Lizzie got the bread from the cabinet and sat it down on the counter where the peanut butter already was. Then went to the refrigerator and got the jelly. She got a butter knife and began making her sandwich. "Dad, are you and mom going to be okay?" she asked getting teary eyed again.

Sam avoided the question and continued to work on his Gnomes at the table.

"Dad?" she said a bit louder a few minutes later.

"What?" He threw the Gnome down and looked at her. He was slightly aggravated.

"Never mind." she said calmly as she took her sandwich and walked in the other room, where she seen her mom sitting on the couch. She went and sat down beside her.

"Hey, sweetie." Jo said. Her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Hey." Lizzie replied softly. "Mom, I can't take this anymore." She began to cry. "You and dad have to make up soon." She laid her sandwich on the coffee table.

Jo wrapped her arms around her. "I don't think that is an option. Your dad and I already decided and-"

"NO!" Lizzie let go of her mother, and realized that Matt was right earlier. "You guys can't!"

"It's for the best, honey." Jo tried to comfort her.

"B-but where did all your guys love go?"

"Well, for me, no where. Your dad is a different story."

Lizzie was surprised. "Dad cheated?" Jo nodded and Lizzie felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"He just admitted it to me." Jo started to cry now. "I think tonight was one of the worst fights we've ever been in."

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Lizzie was sad but now angry at her father. "You shouldn't be treated like that." She hugged Jo.

* * *

><p>Matt made his way into the door at about quarter 'til eight. He had taken his time.<p>

Lizzie and Jo, that were still on the couch, looked over at him.

"Hi." He started to go upstairs but Jo stopped him by saying, "Matt, come here." He obeyed.

"Sit down." Jo said softly.

"I'm fine here." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Matt, I know it's hard for you to see us like this."

"Yeah, so. I know you guys hate each other now and you're getting a divorce, right?" Matt had an attitude. "Isn't that what you were gonna tell me?"

"Yes I was." Jo simply replied. "But don't think you can start those attitudes, mister, just because of this!" she scolded.

Matt tried to hold back his tears. He shook his head in frustration, then ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"I'll go talk to him." Lizzie said standing up.

"No, don't." Jo said and Lizzie was confused. She went into the kitchen. "Sam, go talk to your son!"

"I'm busy." He said without eye contact.

"You're busy? You're busy?" Jo said a bit loud. "Do you even care about your kids?"

"Of course I do." He said, now looking at her.

"Good. Now go and explain to your son what new changes will be happening!"

"Why not both of us?" He copped an attitude.

Jo huffed. "I think it'll be better if you had one of those man-to-man talks with him."

"Fine!" He got up, went to Matt's room and knocked.

"Go away!" A voice inside said.

"Matt, open up. We need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know about you and mom. Now leave!"

Sam opened the door anyway and stuck his head around the corner. "C'mon buddy."

"There's nothing to talk about." Matt glared at him.

"I know this is hard but it'll get better along the way." Sam walked in and sat down on his bed with him.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Why, why dad? You and mom?"

"Because." Sam got a shyly look in his eyes. "It's not working out."

"But it worked out for eighteen years. Why not continue?"

Sam just sat there as he seen his son try not to cry. A few minutes later, guilt got to him and started to confess what he had done to tear the family apart.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and Lizzie was already awake, laying in her bed while she was on the three-way with Miranda and Gordo.<p>

"So, your parents really going to go through with this?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Lizzie, you'll always have us." Miranda said and Gordo agreed, "Ditto."

"Thanks," she said in a sad tone.

They talked some more. Ten passed by and they decided to all say bye and hung up.

Lizzie got up to get dressed, then went downstairs finding her mom in the kitchen making breakfast. Sam usually made fixed it for everyone.

"Where's dad?"

"He left for work, but he's not coming here tonight."

"What?" Lizzie's heart sank.

"He's staying with his softball buddies, Jeremy and David for a while."

"What about all his stuff?"

"I told him he could leave them here until he finds his own place."

_His own place_. Those words haunted Lizzie. She never thought she see the day that her parents split.

"Oh," is all Lizzie replied as she sat down at the table.

Jo came over and handed her a plate. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom."

Matt made his way into the room. "What's cooking?"

"Pancakes," Jo answered.

"But that's what dad used to make." Matt got sad. "Every morning before school. I guess, now there's no more special blueberry pancakes, is there? "

"Matt, your dad can make you some when you go and visit him." Jo explained.

"It's not gonna be the same." He folded his arms. "I like how we used to all eat breakfast together… Dinner also is gonna be odd." He paused. "I don't get why dad did this to you, mom! He's a loser…"

That comment made Jo frown sadly. She knows that he and Lizzie are having a tough time with this; she is too but just didn't show it enough around them, and she bawled only when she was alone.

"Here, Matt." Jo put a plate in front of him. He pushed it away, "I'm not hungry." and got up. "See ya. I'm going to school."

"Um, Matt, do you want me to take you?" Lizzie asked.

"Nah, I'll just wait for the bus." He picked up his back-pack and started out the door.

He walked one block to the bus stop and sat on the bench to wait for it.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I will continue this. Don't worry. It just might be a while until another chapter. Anyway, what's your thoughts about this story? Is it a good idea? I know Sam and Jo would've never split on the show. But what if it happened? _


End file.
